


Man And Vampire

by DarkSadisticAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSadisticAngel/pseuds/DarkSadisticAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero tracks down a Vampire Duo. They have sexy NCSish 1x2 Lemon. Another PWPish AU story with a predicable twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man And Vampire

He was raised as a Vampire Hunter, trained in the arts of everything passed down through the generation- and in the rare world magic humans could grasp. Of all the young ones that were trained to be turned out loose in the world by their Upbringers, fortune seemed to most favoured the dark unruly brown hair young man. Despite his age of one and twenty, the last Yuy descendant of his clan had survived bloodier and more violent clashes than any of the other Vampire Hunters his age, and indeed, also outscored a great many regardless of age with his destruction rate of Vampires.  
A Vampire Hunter was the nemesis of the unnatural beings that dwelt in the dark night. Despite their famed beauty, Vampires were a plague upon mankind. In the dark periods, they multiplied rapidly and threatened the world of light which the everyday man walked in, by their thirst for blood. Vampires were murders. Their victims, after being drained of blood until their bodies were white and blue, were often left carelessly in the alleyways and hidden corners of the city, as it they were garbage- like food containers discarded after the meal within was eaten. Christian, no Vampire was. They were said to more closely aligned with Satan- the Fallen Angel of Hell.  
All had to be killed. And killed immediately. It was a mandate, and an oath that all Vampire Hunters swore to their Upbringer on the first moon of their twenty first year before departure out into the world.  
Heero Yuy had never taken the oath.  
His Upbringer had been killed before he reached the age he now was, before he would have taken the true path of a Vampire Hunter.  
Instead, he had taken a different path- that of an ex-Vampire Hunter trainee intent on revenge. It was a path in violation of the Vampire Hunter's honourable vow- to defend mankind regardless of one's life, selflessly. The path of revenge was a purely selfish one. But Heero didn't care.  
Heero Yuy had been born cold, and alone from a corpse in alley. His mother, a Vampire Hunter herself, had been a victim of a Vampire who had attacked her in her pregnant state. Her body had been drained dry enough, as it was described in his birth files that Odin had possessed, that Heero had cracked out of her swollen belly as if it was an eggshell. It was an ugly, bastard's birth. The man who sired him no doubt had been an ordinary man. It was proven by the fact that no one showed up to claim him. Until Odin, one day, came to the orphanage.  
Odin hadn't just been his Upbringer. He had been his 'father'.  
And the source of all the true human contact he'd ever had with the world.  
And now he had finally captured the Vampire who had taken the life of the only person which he'd considered to be his family.  
The rare magic arts was something he had grasped well. But it was the act of the Vampire before him that brought him to the level he was at now. Without the steadying influence of Odin, he had branched out a lot more into its wilder areas of magic. Into the forbidden regions. On his path, he had found the tools for his revenge. Humans, he had found, possessed great capacities more than the New World knew about. The Old World had been a crueller, more tragic place than the modern day, technology filled world. Before the Hunters, it was the common people in the Old World who faced a stronger opponent- the Originals- and struggled hard for survival against the evil. It was thanks to the work of heroes long forgotten that the New World people could live without fear. Or almost. For as long as Man would exist, so would Vampire. That phrase had been written in the oldest text. But from the Middle Period, the formed Vampire Hunters held the belief the text was wrong. After all, Vampires, despite being able to live near to eternity, could still die. Therefore, all could die. Heero too, still, believed so as well. It was logical.  
What was illogical was that Vampires did not fear their own death.  
Many, Heero had found, welcomed it with a grim, pleased smile when they realised they were about to die. Indeed, the Vampire he had captured at first too shown the same happy, sardonic expression. That was until the Vampire realised his expectations were not to be released immediately, and that Heero had something else in mind.  
Vampires feared Possession.  
They were the wildest and most violent of all the unnatural creatures mentioned in the dark lore. Humans, they considered, were their prey- and food only. Despite their similarity in looks, and at times, the sexually provocative strategies the Vampires used to lure their prey, no Vampire would truly lie with a human. Nor did they lie with one another. It had been chance when he stumbled across the reason why in an old ancient manuscript. Their bodies were for what they believed to be the greater power, and possession was a violation of their 'purity'. Their 'purity' was the core of their power.  
They would be made Forsaken in the eyes of their own kind and their own God if possessed.  
And a Forsaken was an existence worse than a slave's.  
He saw the trueness of this in the fear that flickered across the violet blue eyes flashing at him in the semi-darkness of the basement.  
Tied up by rope, the pale, naked body of the Vampire he captured was spread over the four poster bed, arms and legs spread wide. Although the Vampire's hair was long and beyond waist length- the Vampire was a male. It was made very clear by his broad muscular shoulders and his maleness below. But despite the Vampire's struggles, none of the ropes loosened. The bindings glowed a faint white. From underneath the bed, faint rays of light shone out. The white light naturally merged with the bluish light coming from the scrawled designs on the four sides of the room. The light in the dim room was the evidence of magic. So far, the spell had worked as he designed it to. It kept the Vampire in place. Just as well. Vampires were literally forty times stronger than an ordinary, fit young man. Heero was far from ordinary, but even he wouldn't have been able to constrain the violently struggling Vampire with his still too-human strength. Especially now, since his body more tired out from the fight with the Vampire. Still, his mind had great wells of mental strength which enabled him to draw on the energy a little to refresh himself. His entire body shone briefly, before Heero straightened, his physical energy levels restored.  
The Vampire glared at him, his eyes fully alight with anger, his mouth bared back to show gleaming fangs fully extended. It was clear the Vampire would kill him if he had been able to.  
But there was also a hint of fear in the Vampire's expression.  
Both knew that the Vampire would be unable to stop what was to take place.  
He would make the Vampire a Forsaken by the Possession.  
Desperation was the main expression on the male Vampire's face. He was tense and poised, clearly prepared to take advantage of the slightest leeway he could find. Heero would allow him none.  
He unbuttoned his shirt front partially, but Heero didn't bother to take off his white shirt. He would undo the front of his trousers, also white, later, but it wasn't necessary yet. Heero sat down on the bed, next to the tied down Vampire's torso, and placed one hand down onto his vulnerable abdomen. The Vampire visible flinched, then snarled in a guttered tongue at him.  
Old Latin. It was a swear word he was far use to- a derogatory term the Vampires used often to describe humans.  
Heero could understand Old Latin, but he couldn't speak it properly. But he could speak another tongue- a much older one, and unlike many other Hunters, he leant to speak it fluently. No Vampire Hunter had searched for the Old World information as much, or read the amount of texts he had, nor practiced with a cold, military precision all the magic spells known to man. Nor, for the longest time, had any Vampire Hunter followed the path of a Mage in addition to that of a Warrior where mind was just as important as body in the deadly arts. The others had concentrated on killing all Vampires they encountered. Heero had concentrated on tracking just one. Indeed, he had let a few go at times so he could follow the escaping Vampires to the various lairs the population had within each major city. As a result, he had captured and killed larger numbers of Vampires with his single minded pursue of a Vampire he knew by sight, but not name.  
The personal name of a Vampire was never given without torture, as it gave power to the speaker. Torturing a Vampire to do so was hard work, and required a master's level of skill in magic. Only the highest level of magic could force a Vampire to give his name, and the torture took time. Normally. Heero had learnt a short-cut.  
Heero pressed down lightly on the muscular stomach of the tied down Vampire with the tips of his fingers, spreading them open so each five point pressurised a different area of flesh. As if shocked into doing so, the Vampire twisted up then flopped down, suddenly ceasing his struggles against the bindings as if all power had left his muscles. Although his body became limp against the bed, it seemed as if the energy had transferred over to the Vampire's eyes, as the violet fire had flared even more until it became a burning inferno. The fear in the Vampire's expression had disappeared in the wake of the pure rage that swept through the Vampire's face.  
'What is your name?', Heero asked in the language more ancient than Latin- and actually, any other known languages. It was the forgotten language, existing before the Old World. The language was that of Chaos Period. All forms and beings in existence recognised it. The necklace he wore around his neck gleam the same white glow as he spoke. The magic present in his words was that strong.  
The Vampire's blue-violet eyes widened in shock at the lyrical language. He snapped his mouth shut.  
'I command you,' Heero said icily, 'to answer me.'  
'Duo Maxwell,' came a pained, wheezing snarl. 'Now who the hell are you, kid?!' snapped back the Vampire in the same language, fury still evident.  
'What is your true name?'  
'I don't tell that on the first date, hon'.' A sudden, strong regional American accent almost twisted the forgotten language into something sounding like disturbed French diarrhoeaed out of a Texan on drugs. 'Maybe I'll consider telling you that on the second date- after I rip out your fuckin' neck and you go to Hades.'  
Heero moved his hand up, until he cupped the left nipple of Duo's muscular chest. He pulled up his fingers until they framed the nub like a sides of a pentagon. Then he murmured a soft word.  
A harsh oath burst forth from the Vampire again in old Latin, and the Vampire jerked unsuccessfully from Heero.  
'Your true name?'  
'....' the Vampire grated his teeth. 'Hell, I prefer to go by Duo now. Ain't that easier to pronounce?'  
Heero's eyes narrowed.  
'I demand your name,' he said softly. 'Obey.'  
The scream that echoed around the closed room answered his question.  
Shinigami. The God Of Death. The word was present in every language, but it had special meaning in the forgotten language as it referred to the first line of Vampires. Specially, the direct server of the Ultimate Power the Vampires believed in.  
He had captured the most elusive Vampire of legend.  
The last remaining Original.  
The Originals were the only breed of Vampires which could produce other Vampires. They were also the hardest to find and kill. The last one killed had produced Vampires by their thousands, and had nearly depopulated the New World in the disguise of war. It had been seven centuries since the death of that Original. And now he had the last remaining Original at his mercy. With the elimination of the Vampire, the old texts could be proven wrong, as the Vampire population would no longer be able to multiply. Only die.  
As a Vampire Hunter, he knew he had to kill the Original Vampire. Immediately. There was no telling how long the wards would hold on an ancient Vampire. Especially considering the wards were his own version of a barely tested spell.  
But...  
Somehow, he knew the magic would hold. It was his instincts that allowed him to develop the level of magic he had now. Odin's last words to him- for him to follow his feelings as a guide- had led him to push his skill level far beyond anyone, even the Elders, imagination- including his own. It was his firm belief in himself that allowed Heero to keep from jerking back from the Vampire he had tied up.  
Or perhaps it was the blinding thirst he had for revenge.  
He was determined to punish his enemy- be the opponent Shinigami or else.  
He would have nothing, if he gave up his revenge now. He would have nothing afterwards too, but for icy satisfaction.  
'Consider that no longer your true name,' he said softly. 'I will call you "Duo" after I posses you, but you will have no other name.'  
'You're not fucking me!' The vampire spat out.  
'Oh, but I will be,' replied Heero in the forgotten tongue. 'You are mine.'  
With confidence, he climbed onto the bed, shifting aside Duo's legs to give him room. Once he was situated between Duo's spread, tied legs, he placed both his hands back onto Duo's knees and then spoke another word. The bindings on his ankles flared into white fire, which then separated and ran up Duo's calves and thighs, across Duo's nether regions, and then down the length of his sleeping maleness, before forming a gleaming, silver-like ring around Duo's penis.  
He wasn't familiar with the male form. But he was with the female. He supposed the two weren't much different.  
'Hell, do you even know what you're doing!?'  
Heero didn't reply.  
He trailed a hand down the inside thigh of Duo's legs, before moving on to his body under the glare of the entrapped Vampire. No. He was wrong. There was much difference. A male's hips were less wide than a female's... more bonier. There was a sharper curve in the hip crevice which joined the thinner legs to a more muscular stomach. The hairs which trailed from the resting penis were thicker in their trail upwards, and also were different downwards as well as they curved around a thick shaft and two round sacks of skin. Interested, he breathed on the skin to test sensitivity to air, and noticed the skin on the balls tightened as Duo's penis stirred with a twitch. The Vampire smelt differently down below too. He gave a flick of his tongue against Duo's sensitive testicles, and found the skin to be velvet-like.  
He took one in his mouth and suckled on it.  
He heard a sharp inhale from Duo.  
'Don't do that, you sicko- oh hell!'  
Heero had moved to sucking on Duo's penis tip. Within minutes, the long shaft had swollen up and hardened as he bobbed his head up and down, his fingers also adding friction as he massaged the bottom area. A thin, trickle of pre-cum came up before it stopped. Duo's penis was now fully erected.  
Heero sat up and moved closer to Duo. The Vampire was looking at him differently. His rage before, seemed to have died out. Instead, the Vampire seemed rather dazed. His purple eyes were more glazed and gleamed with lust now. It was odd, but the look really turned him... on. It was sexually hot. The beauty of a Vampire was unsurpassable. He felt his own member stirring. Heero unzipped himself before Duo, and brought out his erection. At the sight of it, Duo's gaze darkened with desired. Then the Vampire blinked. His lusty expression faded as realisation of what Heero's nudity meant struck Duo's face.  
Heero reached out and grabbed both of Duo's ankles, sweeping his hands up until he raised Duo's knees up. Then he slid down his hands down the soft skin of Duo's inner thighs before branching outwards. He worked the muscles of Duo's buttocks as he lifted up Duo's hips, massaging the two firm cheeks apart before dropping down his hands. Duo's thighs trembled in his grip as he clasped his hands underneath and pulled Duo's legs wider to accompany his body movement forward. He only paused briefly before he penetrated the tight hole between Duo's curved buttocks. He gasped as Duo's walls closed tightly around his throbbing manhood, its firmness slick and heated. The snug fit just felt... incredible.  
At the intrusion, Duo gave out a half cry, half sob as he called out a name.  
Heero recognised it as the deity the Vampires worshiped, but did not recognise the words that followed it. Duo was speaking in the Vampire tongue, which no human could understand. By his tone, it seemed like Duo was begging his God. As he began moving within Duo, the other continued to cry out in the same pleading tone. He ignored it thrusting hard enough to rack Duo's body. Duo gasped, then continued speaking in the same vein. However, as Heero continued his actions, Duo's voice became more distracted and the Vampire began moaning in odd pauses before catching himself and continuing. Heero upped the pace. He quickened and began again masturbating the stiffening shaft of the Vampire's. Duo inhaled sharply and stopped speaking altogether.  
'Aaah...'  
Heero grounded his hips, turning slightly as he did. He brushed up against something in Duo, triggering an extremely strong reaction in the Vampire. The Vampire suddenly cried a string of strong words, then began to strain at the ropes as he attempted to push himself against Heero, his penis trembling in the close space between them. The dripping, wet tip of it brushed against Heero's abdomen with each thrust he made, giving a teasing sensation that added to the heady cloud of sensual feelings that were somewhat... clouding his mind now... maddening him to reach out for more of the sensation.  
'Shinigami.... Duo... Shini... gami.... I'm going to die,' he gasped out unthinkingly. 'I'm going to die because of you!'  
'Damnit- before you do, release me so I can cum!' begged Duo below. 'Get that damn magic ring off my dick, and let me cum!'  
His hands touched the ring as he grasped Duo's penis. He didn't know what he uttered but his words made the shining silver ring broke into shards of light- as did the binds on Duo's wrists. Duo cried out and his strong arms came around Heero's shoulders in a passionate embrace. He strained along with Duo as they both reached their peak. They were united in their final release, and came together.  
As he shuddered, Heero emptied himself into Duo's depths. The release took all of him, and he fell across Duo's chest in exhaustion as his energy levels dimmed. He lent in against the warm, muscular shoulders of Duo and sighed.  
'Hell... that was incredible...' the Vampire whispered against his ear. 'If I knew becoming a Forsaken would feel this good, I would have gone and sought you out when I heard there was a tough maniac Hunter on my track who just couldn't seem to die.'  
Heero grunted, still lost in the aftermath of pleasure.  
'But damn, if being fucked by you feels this great, it really makes me wonder how your blood tastes like. Gotta be like a taste of the Heaven that all you church going Vampire Hunters seem intent on going to.'  
A sharp, slicing pain burst through his body from his neck as two long fangs sank deeply into his flesh. Heero's mind registered the pain, but by the time the cold rush of reality burst through his previously passion muddled mind with fearful adrenaline, it was too late. Clear thinking came too late for him to gain control over the situation. His attempt to push away from the Vampire failed. Duo had drained enough blood from him that he was completely unable to move at will. Helplessly, he found himself lifted by a strong Vampire, now restored to his inhuman strength by the lack of bindings and cradled against Duo. Heero attempted to utter a spell, but found that his tongue too, had escaped along with his ebbing strength.  
Duo withdrew from Heero's neck, and looked down at him.  
Heero glared helplessly at the Vampire.  
The long hair Vampire gave a quirky grin.  
'Love me? Guess it's a bit late for asking after taking a bet on it.'  
'....' Unable to speak, he spoke his reply with his eyes. Fuck you.  
'Anytime, baby, anytime now. Hell, if I'm Forsaken, I might as well get something out of it. You screwed up all my plans for being the next damn God in charge, you know- just as I was getting there by keeping clean.'  
'.....' Fuck you even more.  
'Don't worry. You'll adjust to being a Vampire's Pet- whoops- a Forsaken's Pet, even if you hate it.'  
It took a lot, but he finally managed it after drawing in his power. Heero managed to gain back some control of his vocal cords.  
'...I... will... kill you....'  
'You could have if you had been good,' Duo smiled, his fangs displaying along with his other teeth. They were bright red with his own blood. 'But as we both know...'  
Duo touched a thick splatter of cream on Heero's chest. It was Duo's own cum. Duo wiped a thumb full and tucked it in his mouth.  
'...you're very, very bad.'  
The loss of blood was making him fade out. The world was going black.  
'Sorry. You took me from my God. It's only right that you get punished too. I'll be damned if I'll be walking the path of the Forsaken alone.'  
His lashes fluttered down as he began to follow the darkness down.  
'C'mon... could you just stay with me... please?' whispered Duo. 'Everyone's going to turn their backs on me... like before.... I'm scared of being alone again, Heero. Please stay.'  
In was only when he hit the bottom, and just before unconsciousness, did Heero realise Duo had been speaking in the Vampire tongue.  
Of which no human could understand.  
And that he didn't care any longer that he could.  
'Please.'  
For as long as Man would exist, so would Vampire.

 

Fin.


End file.
